Naruto: The Perfect Warrior
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: When Naruto had the Fox sealed within him, two beings got mixed up with death at the same time, and got sealed with Naruto. Now, he's going to show the world the power of a Super Saiyan. Naruto/Android 18 pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I kind of lost interest in my other DBZ cross, so I came up with this one. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. The nine-tailed demon fox could not believe what was happening. Just after being freed from its last imprisonment, he was going to be sealed right back up into a new host. Normally that wouldn't faze him, as he had been going through a similar process for many years, transferring from host to host. This time however, was different. Not only had he actually managed to escape this time, and do some damage, but for this sealing, the mortal performing it had called upon the Death God himself, Shinigami.

Behind the blonde human and the Toad Boss, Gamabunta, the Death God manifested, and while unseen to those not involved in the sealing, behind him opened up a rather large portal to the afterlife. Kyuubi knew what was happening. Half of his soul, and most all of his power would be sealed inside the human child, more than likely the child his previous host, while the other half would be feasted upon by the Shinigami, and his physical manifestation would be pulled through the portal into the next world.

Just as he felt the icy hand of the Shingami, the Kyuubi saw the portal behind the God begin to warp, and flash. Strange noises began emanating from it, like the cries of a few people, and a rather large explosion. The accompanying power surge could be felt in waves by those involved in the sealing, though the humans were probably dismissing it. As the portal began to stabilize once more, a strange mist of blood began flowing out of the portal, instantly catching the attention of Shinigami.

"_What has he gotten himself into now?"_ he thought. _"I can sense that he was the one to pass on. And if I'm correct, this is all that remains of the two responsible. I will have to ask King Kai about it later, once I find him in other world. But for now, perhaps I should make sure that this power is put to good use."_

With a wave of his hand, the God of Death began manipulating the mist that flowed through the portal, and noticed that in several places, cellular regeneration was already occurring, only strengthening his resolve to do away with whatever had killed King Kai. Finishing the sealing before the being could reform, Shinigami closed the portal he had come from, before opening a new one into other world, in an attempt to find King Kai. Stupid sealing. Now not only was he too busy to do his job properly, but calling him out would drastically alter the flow of time, knocking the time-streams on the dimensions out of natural sync. Normally, that wouldn't be a bad thing, as the dimensions rarely ever crossed or affected one another, but it was just irritating to experience different time flows.

As the Third Hokage took hold of the son of his successor, he was shocked as his golden-blonde hair turned pitch black, as did his eyes. While he wasn't aware of this part of the sealing, he took the boy and left, in order to follow through with the plan that had been set up to ensure the young boy's safety.

Inside the seal, the Kyuubi sighed, as it sat on its haunches behind the bars of the massive cage that was the seal. He could already feel the seal taking his own energy, but could also feel the overwhelming energy he had felt emanating from the portal as well. It was massive, almost equivalent to his own power. And he couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps this well of power that apparently now belonged to the boy, had barely even been tapped into. Broken out of his musings by the sound of foot-steps, Kyuubi looked out through the bars at the strange figure walking toward him.

The being was a strange green in color, and almost insect-like, as evidenced by the strange tail and stinger, hidden behind the large, black, insectoid wings. His exoskeleton was colored light-green with black spots and had black sections located on his shoulders and chest. The metal plates on his ankles were shaded black, and the section near his crotch area was also shaded black. His skin was pale all in his face and hands, he had purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, and the line across from his ears and chin were a yellow color. His eyes pink, and he had purple veins visible where his exoskeleton did not cover.

"What is this?" the being asked. "If this is Hell, I'm not impressed…though if this were Hell, I don't think I'd be able to sense Goku's presence…"

"**This is not Hell, though it may as well be"** announced the Fox, gaining the being's attention. Kyuubi took instant notice that the new being wasn't intimidated by him in the slightest. That alone was enough to peak his curiosity.

"Then what the hell is it?" the being asked, the irritation evident in his voice. "Some sort of purgatory?"

"**You, as well as I, have been sealed inside of a human child. No doubt the Shinigami sensed your power, as well as this 'Goku's' and decided to seal you within the child, to prevent you from wreaking havoc upon the world"** said Kyuubi. **"You are stuck here forever, and your power will be used to power this child…though why you are on that side of the cage is a mystery to me."**

"That's not the only mystery" replied the being. "Who are you, and why are you sealed inside the child?" The Kyuubi sighed, his breath actually blowing the green being back a bit.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am the King of Foxes, Emperor of the Demon Realm, and currently, the most powerful being to inhabit this boy's body" **replied Kyuubi, smirking as he said the last bit, seeing the being across the bars scowl at his words.

"Please" he said. "I could destroy you quite easily. You are nothing compared to me."

"And who may I ask are you?" said Kyuubi, mockingly, enjoying taunting the green, insectoid-man. Back in his old host, he had nobody else to talk to.

"I am Cell" he responded. "I am the most powerful warrior in the universe. A mere ball of fur like yourself cannot rival my perfection."

"**Perfection, really?"** responded Kyuubi.** "Because I would think that someone who is perfect wouldn't feel indignant at being taunted."** Cell only grit his teeth and glared at the large vulpine form of Kyuubi, before rearing his arms back.

"I'll show you!" he shouted. "I'll destroy you, and find a way out of this imprisonment. KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAA!" With that, a large ball of energy formed in his hands as he thrust them forward, sending the ball forward in a large beam-like attack. Kyuubi did nothing but cock an eyebrow as the beam drew near, flying through the bars of the cage. As the Kamehameha wave hit its target with a great explosion, Cell merely chuckled, but looked on in shock, seeing that his attack didn't even singe the fur of the great beast.

"**Was that supposed to destroy something?"** said Kyuubi, sarcastically. **"That attack wouldn't even faze Shukaku."**

"Damn you" growled Cell, now placing two fingers to his forehead. "Perhaps a different approach. Special Beam Cannon!" Thrusting his fingers forward, a beam shot out from his pointer finger, while a second shot from his middle finger, twisting around the first. This one did decidedly more damage, actually drilling through the Kyuubi's front leg. Cell's satisfied smirk left him once again, as before his eyes, the massive fox healed any injury it had sustained.

"**I'm waiting"** Kyuubi said, growing a bit bored at this point. **"Perhaps it was only this 'Goku' that I felt all that power from, and not you."**

Cell's eyes widened in anger and she shouted, bringing up a golden aura around himself in his anger. His hands began to glow with more energy. With a cry of rage, Cell began sending blast upon blast at Kyuubi, the large fox never ceasing his smirk. With each blast, Cell expended far more energy than normal, due to part of it being taken by the seal. Soon, the so-called 'perfect' warrior was panting from breath, trying to blast Kyuubi more and more, but to no avail. His aura died down, and he began to descend to the floor, before Kyuubi's tails snapped out from behind the cage, binding him tight, so he couldn't break free.

"This is impossible!" shouted Cell, as he was pulled in towards the massive kitsune's face.

"**Not really"** replied Kyuubi, letting his tongue hang out a bit. **"I always have had this bad habit of playing with my food."** Cell's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Wait!" he shouted. "You can't eat me. If this boy has taken in any of my power, you'll need me to help him use it." Any hope Cell had was crushed with Kyuubi's next words.

"**Oh, don't worry about that. Before I devour you and permanently end your existence, I will take every last tidbit of knowledge that lives within your mind."** As Cell looked into Kyuubi's eyes, both his and the fox's eyes glowed a bright red, as Kyuubi took in any and all useful information from the mind of the android.

"**Now then"** said Kyuubi. **"It's dinner time." **Throwing Cell into the air, he moved quicker than the android anticipated, snapping his jaws shut around him and swallowed him whole. Kyuubi sighed, relishing the screams of Cell, and the feel of his struggling as he traveled down his throat into his stomach.

"**Much better"** said the Fox to itself. **"It's been so long since I've had even the smallest meal. Now then, I should be fully capable of teaching the brat how to use ki as he gets older, but why stop there. The boy has Saiyan blood now, so learning ki should come naturally, if what I've learned is correct. So perhaps instead I should merely give him some of the information I attained directly through his mind. Perhaps I can even find some memories in the energy of the one called 'Goku' to help him along. At least then, if asked, the boy can deny I did anything, and they won't try to find a way to seal me away further. But perhaps I should wait to allow the child access. Wait until he is old enough to not get the both of us in hot water because of the power."**

"**Hmmm, and perhaps I should see about altering his personality a bit. If what I saw is correct, than the brat has a chance of growing stronger than this 'Goku' or Cell. If so, then I'll need to alter his personality ever-so slightly, into someone that will constantly try to attain that next level of power…and if I'm correct, this 'Vegeta' should do quite nicely. I will have to make the change be very minor though. But yes…Things should go rather smoothly…"**

Timeskip

"If you EVER lay a hand on my Sensei, I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto, glaring with his pure black eyes down at the traitorous Mizuki.

"Oh really" laughed Mizuki. "You, kill me? That is rich. After I take care of Iruka, I'll do the same to you." Pulling a large shuriken from his back, Mizuki prepared to launch it at Iruka, who already had one stuck into his back. As a giant pair of eyes opened up inside Kyuubi's cage, the fox knew it was the perfect time and surged the power and knowledge into the seal. Naruto snapped.

"Don't even think about it" said Naruto, his eyes narrowing, though strangely, much of his anger had diminished. "Your opponent is me, not him." Mizuki turned to look at Naruto and stepped back in shock at the changes that hat taken place in the span of a few moments while he was turned away. A purple aura had sprung up around Naruto, and his muscle mass seemed to have increased, and was still increasing, yet at the same time, compacting, forming incredibly dense muscle. While his eyes had always been black, they now gave off a distinctive feeling of coldness, and oddly enough, superiority. The most astounding feature was the tail he had acquired. Mizuki had always believed Naruto to be a demon, but a demon Fox, not a monkey, as the tail he grew would suggest.

Reigning in his surprise, Mizuki smirked. There was still no way Naruto was a match for him. "Come on then" he said. "If you think you can take me on, then give it your best shot." Naruto smirked darkly before putting his hands with their fingers curled and the palm of one on the back of the other. Naruto didn't know how he knew this, or why, but he wasn't going to question it. Pulling his hands to his left side, holding them at chest level, his aura began to grow even more erratic.

"With pleasure" he said. "Galick Gun…FIRE!"

Everyone in the village heard and felt the resulting explosion, startling most of the village awake, and causing the rest of the Shinobi out searching for Naruto to flock to the location. Entering the forest, they reached the location of Naruto and Iruka, which was now nothing more than a crater in the earth. Seeing the scattered remains of Mizuki, the Shinobi began to move forward on Naruto, before Iruka managed to explain what happened.

"Could it be the work of the demon fox?" asked one of the masked Anbu. "Could that be where Naruto attained his new power?"

"I highly doubt that." Every Shinobi in the area parted as Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, walked toward Naruto and the injured Iruka.

"Based on the fact that he has acquired the tail of a monkey, rather than of a fox, I would assume it is more than likely a dormant bloodline, or something of the like. For now, all of you are dismissed. Get Iruka some medical attention. I will talk to Naruto about what has happened to see if we can't discover what this is all about."

"Yes, Lord Hokage" said all the Shinobi in unison, saluting before all leaving via Shunshin. Looking at the tail that was wiggling slightly behind Naruto, Sarutobi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It seems we have much to discuss" he said, causing Naruto to rub the back of his head, sheepishly. "Naruto, was this the Fox's doing? At least now you know about the fox, so I can actually ask such a question."

"Yeah, and we'll have to talk about that too, but I don't think it has to do with the Kyuubi" replied Naruto. "Or too much so, at the very least. It just, happened, I guess you could say. When I used that new power, it felt so familiar…like I'd been using it all my life."

"Hmmmm. Dangerous though it may be, I'd like you to try to contact the fox within you. Not right now of course, but soon. The beast probably knows at least something about what has happened to you. When he was first sealed within you, it gave you your black hair and eyes, so I would assume the seal is at work again" said Sarutobi, his voice revealing nothing but utmost seriousness.

"Right, I'll see what I can do" said Naruto, his own face turning more serious as well. "But first, I feel it would be beneficial to train in my powers first. They could be more useful than that new clone jutsu I learned from the scroll."

"Yes, that reminds me. May I see the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that you learned?" replied Sarutobi. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but complied, placing his fingers in a cross shape, his tail somehow instinctively wrapping around his waist, like a belt. Sarutobi didn't so much as blink as the clearing filled with smoke, before clearing, revealing nearly a hundred Naruto's. Sarutobi gave one of them an appraising eye, before punching one in the face, making it dispel with a shout. Smiling, Sarutobi turned to Naruto, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Well Naruto, it appears congratulations are in order." Naruto once more raised an eyebrow. "With what I've seen here tonight, I believe you are more than fit to be a Shinobi." Reaching into a pocket in his Kage robes, he pulled out a brand-new Konoha forehead protector, throwing it to the blonde. Catching it, Naruto stared at it in shock for a moment, before a cocky smirk plastered itself onto his face.

"Ha, I've waited so long for this moment" said Naruto, with barely contained glee, tying the band around his head.

"Now, you know where to meet to be assigned your team, right?" said Sarutobi.

"Yeah, I know, I know" replied Naruto. "Man, this night has been so awesome, I could just…" He never got to finish the sentence, as Sarutobi interrupted him out of shock. Naruto had begun to levitate off the ground.

"Naruto…you, you're flying, my Boy…" he said, causing Naruto to look down at himself, as he slowly descended, his feet touching the ground once more.

"I'm getting too old for this" said Sarutobi, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Sorry, Old Man!" said Naruto. "I got some training to do before I meet my team." With that, Sarutobi was nearly blown back as the purple aura sprang up around Naruto, and he rocketed skyward, propelled by nothing more than intuition and a strange familiarity with flight.

"I just hope, if what he did to Mizuki was any indication of his power, that he doesn't end up destroying the village through 'training" said Sarutobi, before using Shunshin to quickly go back to the Hokage tower.

Timeskip  
1 week later

Naruto arrived on the roof of the Ninja Academy via flight. Over the week, he had indeed gotten in contact with Kyuubi, who took the time to explain the gist of what had happened to him. Unbeknownst to anyone else however, Naruto had kept in contact with the giant fox, who had become something akin to a sparring partner for the now Full-Saiyan Shinobi. Full-Saiyan, as where Cell was joined with him as well, it appears that Goku's Saiyan DNA, as well as the Saiyan DNA within Cell himself, had overridden everything else about him, thanks in no small part to Kyuubi's power strengthening the boy further.

Satisfied that nobody had seen him, he entered the roof-access door, making his way to his old classroom. Stopping as he was about to enter, he heard an uproar inside, as Iruka had announced that he was to be put on a team. Naruto scowled. Not only had he been put on a team with Sakura Haruno, the girl that had rejected him numerous times in the past, and co-president of the Sasuke Uchiha fanclub, but the object of her affection himself, and Naruto's rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

"But Sensei" questioned Sakura, "Didn't Naruto fail his exam? Why is he getting put on a team?" Growling, Naruto flicked the door lightly, which with his now savage strength, blew it off its hinges and across the room.

"The Hokage just saw a true warrior, and saw fit to pass me. Seems he recognizes power when he sees it." Any argument Sakura had, died in her throat upon seeing Naruto, and watching him float into the classroom, his feet never touching the floor.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Sasuke, quirking an eyebrow, trying not to show his shock at his now-teammate rival.

"The same thing that hasn't happened to you yet. My Bloodline has activated" said Naruto, floating up into a seat, shocking everyone as he leaned forward and what they thought was a belt unwrapped itself from his waist and became an object to prop his head up on.

"Well, then I'll have to fix that, won't I?" said Sasuke, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"I'll be waiting. I'd love to see that Sharingan, and the look on your face when you can't copy any of my attacks" replied Naruto, his face twisted into a cocky smirk.

"We'll see" said Sasuke, going back to facing the front.

"Yes we will" said Naruto.

"Anyway" said Iruka, still staring at the shattered door. "Team 7 will be placed under Jonin-sensei Kakashi Hatake." Nodding, Naruto zoned out, not bothering to listen to the other teams. Compared to him, they were unimportant. Inwardly, Kyuubi sighed. He was almost beginning to think he added a bit too much of Vegeta's personality into the boy.

It took nearly two hours longer for Kakashi to arrive than any of the other Jonin Senseis. Naruto was so aggravated, he actually sent a small, low power energy blast at the wall next to Kakashi's head, blasting the wood to pieces, causing the man to raise an eyebrow, the only visible one at least, and make Sakura scream in shock. Sasuke showed no emotion other than his death glare, which Naruto was not affected by in the slightest.

"Well…" said Kakashi, who was intrigued by Naruto's strange new power. "Meet me up on the roof." That said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the three genin, even Naruto, share a look of confusion.

"Come on you two" said Naruto, grabbing their hands, bringing them towards the window.

"Naruto, what are you do-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura, as she and Sasuke were dragged out the window, as Naruto shot upward with them, landing on the roof, much to the shock of Kakashi. The Hokage hadn't given him any sort of briefing on Naruto's powers, but he was sure as hell planning to get one now.

"First things first…" said Naruto. "Teach you all how to fly, so I don't have to listen to you screaming in my ear."

"I thought you said it was a bloodline" said Sasuke.

"No, my strength, tail, and insane amount of power are a bloodline. Ki manipulation is a different story entirely" said Naruto.

"Ki?" asked Kakashi, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's the purely physical aspect of Chakra. And it can be channeled into much more powerful attacks than most jutsu" said Naruto. "Perhaps you should all be trained in its use, so I'll actually have a competent team."

"Could you demonstrate?" asked Kakashi. "Normally, this would be the part where we make the introductions, but you've peaked my curiosity." Naruto smirked.

"Sure, why not" he said. "Maybe seeing a portion of my power will put you both in your places." The last bit was directed at the other genin, who both scowled at him. Crouching a bit, they watched Naruto's muscles tense up as he began shouting, drawing out his power. A wind seemed to pick up from the black-haired boy, and a strange, purple aura began to flow from Naruto. As he continued to shout, Kakashi was shocked as the roof began cracking beneath Naruto's feet, before he actually began to rise off the ground.

"Come on" shouted Naruto, continuing to put out as much power as he could, and the other three watched as for a moment, his hair and the aura turned a golden-yellow color, and his eyes turned a sea-foam green, before turning back to normal. "NOW THIS!" shouted Naruto, looking at Sasuke, "IS A BLOODLINE!" With one final shout to the heavens, Naruto once more got his golden aura and hair, which seemed to shoot up in all directions. The hair on his tail was the same, and his eyes had once more become bluish-green.

"Behold, all of you!" shouted Naruto, as team 7 looked on in shock and awe. "The power of the SUPER SAIYAN!"

_(It appears as though Naruto is taking to his new power quite well. But is he good enough to last in a world of powerful Shinobi? Keep reading and find out, in the next chapter of Naruto: The Perfect Warrior) _

Chapter end.

So, what do you all think? I know, it's been done, but the way I've done it, DBZ cannon will be able to take place during the time away from the DBZ world. You'll know why if you had read very carefully.

Hope you all enjoyed

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long. I was working on other stories, a few of which I haven't even published on the site. A Naruto/Tenchi Muyo cross, a Naruto/Kiki's Delivery Service cross, and a Naruto/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command cross. Anyone interested in any can put it in a review or PM me and I might get one or two posted for you all to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

Kakashi took a step back at seeing his new, potential student, wrapped in a golden aura that gave the appearance of flames. Internally, he was able to think of nothing else beside getting a full briefing on Naruto before the next day.

The now golden-haired boy stared at his open hands, before clenching his fists, his eyes closed and a smirk adorning his face. "Ha," he chuckled. "My first attempt and already I've made the transformation to a Super Saiyan. That was far easier than I thought."

"So," said Sasuke, attempting to keep up his stoic demeanor. "This is the bloodline you've unlocked. Though I'm loathed to admit it, I think I may actually be impressed." Naruto's smirk only widened at the comment, and from the fact that Sakura was absolutely speechless, and was taking several slow steps back from him. Kakashi cleared his throat, catching the attention of the genin before him.

"Well Naruto, that was...impressive," he announced. _"Impressive doesn't even begin to describe it,"_ he continued in his head. _"I was almost blown away by the sheer force of your power just now."_ Continuing, he said, "But even still, you all have to prove to me that you're capable of being my team. Normally, I would give you all a test. But I believe, if Naruto was sincere about helping you train, then perhaps there is hope for you all. I will allow this team to pass, but I do expect you to be a team. Understand?" Seeing the nods of the three genin, Kakashi sighed. Internally, part of him was relieved that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of anything while seeing what Naruto was capable of. While he wasn't sure of how, he had heard what was left of Mizuki, who while a chuunin, was a very competent shinobi. If that was when Naruto had just discovered this power, then he didn't want to find out what the more focused power would be like.

"Perfect," replied Naruto, moving toward the edge of the building. "Is their anything else? Or are we dismissed for the day?"

"Well, I suppose you can go. But just meet at Training ground Seven at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning for your training and your first missions," said Kakashi, pulling out a little orange book.

"Fine, fine" said Naruto, waving off the man. "You all just be ready. I'll teach you how to manipulate your Ki, but I won't be holding your hands the whole time." Sasuke nodded, eager to learn any tricks that could give him an edge over his older brother. Kakashi, as put-off as he was by this whole ordeal, realized just how effective a flight technique could be for not only scouting an area safely, but also for quick escapes. Sakura was still silent, but managed a slight nod.

Naruto's aura flared, sending a blast of wind away from himself, causing the clothing and hair of the others to whip in the gale, before he rocketed into the air, a trail of his golden ki-aura lingering behind him for a few moments. Once his student had left, Kakashi flashed Sakura and Sasuke the peace sign and an eye smile, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura merely looked up at Sasuke, as if waiting for the boy to say something, but he too merely leapt over to a tree next to the building, using the branches to slow his descent to the ground below, leaving the pink-haired girl alone. She sighed, before leaving herself.

As Naruto soared across the sky, going far beyond the barrier of the village, he was lost in his own thoughts. He now knew he could achieve the Super Saiyan transformation, but the memories that he received of Cell from Kyuubi showed that the son of Goku had achieved a level of power even higher, a sort of Super Saiyan level 2, as it were. Or as he preferred to think of his genetic template as, Kakarot. Vegeta's personality caused him to take more pride in one's heritage, and he believed that referring to him as Goku was disrespectful to the Saiyan race. Granted, he also knew that he preferred to be called Goku, so if he ever met the man, perhaps in the next life, he would have to be sure to address him as he wished. Kakarot may be more respectful to his heritage, but even with so much of Vegeta's personality, he knew Goku was far more respectful to the man.

He was only vaguely aware that he was now flying over water, his body dropping so that he could feel the mist of water that was splashed upward by the sheer speed he was flying with. His destination was a group of islands off the shores of Fire Country. The islands were deserted, and proved to be the perfect training area for him. All of the trees had been decimated by his practice sessions, but that was only working on mastering the moves of the warriors given to him by Cell. Mainly the Galik Gun, the Kamehameha wave, and the Special Beam Cannon. However, it was within his own mind that the real training commenced. Naruto couldn't allow the Kyuubi to be released from the seal, but the two could train within his mindscape. By replacing the bars with a pair of manacles, the Kyuubi was allowed to move freely within, and by devouring Cell, he was able to take a similar form, though it was much more vulpine-like than insect like. He had no wings, and where Cell only had one tail tucked away, Kyuubi had nine tails that freely flowed from the spot, as well as other more distinct fox features. His face was however nearly identical to Cell's, if you disregarded the whiskers and fangs.

Entering the mindscape, Naruto found the old fox already waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed and legs crossed beneath him, all while floating effortlessly in the air. As he sensed Naruto appear before him, Kyuubi cracked open his left eye ever so slightly, before closing it again and stretching out, releasing several cracking sounds as he did.

"Well, that went well," he said, yawning. "While I agree that without being trained like you are, they could be a detriment to you, is it wise to be teaching them in the use of Ki?"

"Ha," chuckled Naruto. "It's not like they could become a threat to me. Or have you forgotten that I've already unlocked the Super Saiyan transformation?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," replied the Kyuubi, sliding into his personal fighting stance with a smirk. "In fact, I'm looking forward to giving it its test-run, so to speak." Naruto also smirked, mirroring the fighting stance of Kyuubi. The stance itself placed one foot forward, while placing the other foot at a perpendicular angle to the first, forming a sort of extended t-shape with the feet, leaning on the back leg to control the center of gravity of the fighter. The hand that matched the forward foot was extended out with the elbow of the arm bent at a slight angle, baring his claws outward at the opponent, though Naruto lacked the claws to use the style properly. The second hand was placed at chest level, about half-a-foot away from his solar plexus, palm down, baring claws in a similar manner to the first hand. The stance itself was meant to be a defensive stance, to be used in the event the opponent decided to make the first move. It was meant not only to make use of the Kyuubi's claws, but also to attempt to turn an attacker's mass and center of gravity against them.

"Well then, if you want to fight me so badly, Kurama, I won't stop you," replied Naruto, who watched the fox-demon smirk again before the Kitsune shifted his stance into a basic sparring stance, with his feet spread apart, and his body turned just a tad, with his forward hand curled into a fist, while the other was open palmed, with the fingers packed together in a knife-hand form.

"Alright then, Monkey," replied Kurama, which was Kyuubi's real name. "Here I come." With lightning speed, Kurama flew at Naruto, closing the distance within seconds, with his knife-hand shooting back and his fist curling across his body to come in with a hammer-fist strike. Before he reached Naruto, he blurred out of existence, with Naruto doing the same. Inside the mindscape of Naruto, the only sign there was anything going on was the cracking of the walls around the room, and a glimmer and blur of a figure every now and then.

Timeskip

The Next Day, Naruto's Apartment

Hoping out of his bed, Naruto turned himself inward, casting his thoughts toward Kurama. _"Are they ready?"_ he asked in his head.

"**Why not take a look at yourself and see?"** replied the fox, reverted to his normal size and form. He actually had to smirk at his own ingenuity. With the seal that confined him, he only had limited ability to alter it. The boy the seal was placed on however was a different story entirely, as he had managed to turn him from a human to a full-blooded Saiyan. And while he was unable to tamper with the seal, he could also place other seals on the boy. One such seal being a special gravity seal, which he placed on several areas of the young Saiyan's body. When activated, they could multiply the effect that gravity placed on the body, effectively allowing for consistent resistance and weight training. Deciding to go for something easy, Naruto wracked his brain to remember information on the Saiyans, finally remembering from phantom memories of Cell's programmed information banks. If he remembered correctly, the planet the Saiyans had lived on had gravity that was ten-times that of earth, so that is what he'd start at. It was enough to crush a lesser man, but as a Super Saiyan, it shouldn't even faze him. He just needed a base-line that would be easy to use and would prove the seals worked.

Placing his hands into the ram seal, Naruto focused on his number, before a warm sensation rushed over him. To be honest, he didn't feel much difference, but according to the indicator within the seals, one of which was drawn-up across his wrist like a watch, he could see the seals were indeed working, the kanji for 'ten' appearing within.

"Perfect," said Naruto. "If Vegeta and Kakarot can train in intense conditions of gravity, then I intend to do the same." Throwing his hands once more into the ram seal, he focused more on the weight, feeling the difference as he went from 10 times earth's gravity, to a crushing 75. He would have gone further, but he only had the genes and power of a Saiyan. His body could handle the intense gravity, but it required to be trained if he was to truly be as strong as the remaining members of the warrior-race. Struggling a bit against the resistance of the seals, he threw on a simple black t-shirt, which did nothing to hide his new seals, or his new musculature.

Changing his pants to something less loose and a bit more form-fitting, he threw open his window and rocketed out toward training field seven, his black hair whipping in the wind, his tail uncurling and doing the same. From the height he was at, all the people appeared to be no bigger than ants, and for a moment he even felt a bit of pity for them. It passed quickly however, and he turned his sights to the training ground, already able to sense his two teammates, but couldn't sense his Sensei anywhere near.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up at seeing the boy flying down, his descent slowing to land gracefully yet firmly on the grass in front of them.

"You're late," announced Sasuke, which caused Naruto to let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Last I checked, you can't be considered late unless the the show has started," he replied. "And I don't know about you, but I don't see Kakashi-sensei here anywhere."

"Urghh!" growled Sakura. "I just knew it! How could he be late again? You'd think after you nearly blew his head off yesterday he would have learned something!" Naruto smirked at the pink-haired, the cocky expression becoming more and more common on his face.

"Well, at least you're no longer being a sniveling idiot about my powers," he said, causing the girl to turn a shade of red that complemented her pink hair quite nicely.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't pay to be afraid when you said you'd teach us how to do some things," she replied, making Naruto frown.

"Which reminds me," be began. "Just a fair warning. I've already got the paperwork getting put through. As of five o'clock this afternoon, everything I will teach you will officially be listed as Uzumaki Clan techniques, meaning that to learn them, you need express permission from the Clan Head, which is rightfully me. Which means that unless you have my permission, you also can't teach these techniques to anyone. Not even your own children when you do have them...and of course with Sasuke being the 'last Uchiha' I do mean _when_ you have them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hey, fine by me," said Sasuke. "I am from a clan, and we do have our own clan techniques, so I know where you're coming from on this one. Besides, with the Uchiha clan techniques, there is no need for me to teach my kids Ki manipulation." Naruto nodded. Perhaps Sasuke wasn't the ass that he always made him out to be. Eying their female teammate, she nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Well, it's all settled then," said Naruto, hopping into the air, hovering there with his legs crossed beneath him and his hands resting on his knees. As his tail wrapped around his waste again, Sakura took notice of it and decided to finally ask what it was actually for.

"Hey Naruto?" she asked, getting the attention of both boys. "Um...I was just wondering...if your bloodline is that 'Super Saiyan' thing, why do you have a tail?" That question caught Naruto off guard. He knew it would be asked sooner or later, but thought everyone would be too preoccupied with his other abilities.

"Well, if you must know..." said Naruto, causing both the other genin to move in closely in order to better hear. "I guess you'll just have to wait for me to use it." That said, both Sasuke and Sakura promptly fell over and face-planted, while Naruto let out a hissed chuckle, laughing through his teeth and holding his stomach. He couldn't help it. While he had assumed Vegeta's personality profile, he still had remnants of his own, including his trickster nature.

"Geez Naruto, at least some things never change," said Sakura, brushing off the dirt on her red battle-dress as she smiled. At least the annoying black-haired boy she knew from the academy was still there somewhere.

"Well, should we get started? If Kakashi is late to the lesson, that's his fault," said Naruto, getting a nod from the others. Naruto reached up and stroked his chin, closing his eyes as he tried to think of a way to teach them to use their Ki. First things first, he had to teach them more specifically what Ki was.

"Alright," he said. "The first thing you need to learn is that while Chakra is a combination of Ki, which is your body's physical energy, and the spiritual energy created through the mind and soul, Ki is going to be almost entirely different than chakra in every respect. Both your chakra and your Ki should flow through your body. However, Ki will be much more destructive and volatile. Add in the fact that it will be constantly mixing in your body to form your chakra, so you are going to have to learn ways to pull it out much differently than the focus exercises and hand signs we use for jutsu. However, when you do, a simple Ki blast can be more devastating than many jutsu, including fire and lightning techniques. It is also the very same energy I use in order to fly. Before you can learn flight however, you need to learn the basic manipulation of Ki in its base form." As if to make his point, he focused his Ki to his right hand, engulfing it in a sphere of purple-tinted energy. Throwing his hand out to the side, he launched the ball of Ki off at a tree, blasting it to a pile of smoldering splinters.

"So, I want you both to look deep inside for that more wild, explosive energy within you and try to pull it into your hands," continued Naruto. "Pull it out from your whole body. Let it build in in your hands. You'll know when you have it. When you do, we can work on the next step." Sakura and Sasuke locked eyes for a moment, before simultaneously sitting cross-legged across from each other, their hands held out in front of them.

"_So Kurama...What are the odds that they manage to draw out their Ki before Kakashi shows up?"_ he asked within his thoughts, hearing the fox snort in response.

"**Not a chance in Hell, even with as late as he showed up yesterday,"** he replied, laying down within his cage.

"_Thought so,"_ replied Naruto, hearing the old demon chuckle.

"**I know you did,"** it said, before falling asleep, its snores greatly irritating Naruto until he tuned him out.

Both were wrong it turned out, as within one hour, Sasuke had managed to generate a small, glowing spark within his cupped hands. Once he managed to produce the spark, it was easy for him to pull out more. And once he figured it out, Sakura quickly followed suit, the Ki jumping between their hands like charges of electricity. It was only after they both had attempted to manipulate the Ki in their hands that Kakashi appeared next to them with a loud 'Yo!' causing them to lose their concentration, and earning him a wicked glare.

"Sorry I'm late, but you see, I accidentally stepped on a crack on my way here, and as my own mother died a while back, I had to go around checking the backs of each mother in the village to make sure their backs weren't broken," said Kakashi, giving an eye-smile, completely ignoring his glaring genin.

"LIAR!" shouted Sakura, practically spitting fire she was so angry at him. Naruto just shook his head and flipped over in the air, floating on his back with his hands behind his head, waiting for Sakura to finish the rant she was now on. While he was on the ground, Sasuke saw Naruto, before looking to Sakura giving Kakashi a piece of her mind, before sighing and doing the same as Naruto, feeling the soft grass on his exposed skin. Both were quite capable of waiting another ten minutes for her to finish. They had waited two-hours for Kakashi, they could wait a bit longer.

Chapter End

Hope you all enjoyed. It took me quite a bit of pondering on how to do this chapter, and I just figured out how to do so. Hope you were all bearing with me while I worked on it and other stories.

Oh, and for those of you wondering, yes of course Naruto will be going to the DBZ universe. And yes, the pairing is with 18. The reason he'll have to go there is that Naruto's world doesn't have its own Dragonballs (yet) and so to fix certain...events that happened during the Chuunin Exam finals, he'll need the ones in DBZ world. So fret not my people, they will be going, just not right away.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know you've been irritated about the idea of Naruto training the others in Ki use, but screw you all. A, Naruto is still Naruto. He's just based on Vegeta's personality profile. B, Vegeta would never allow himself to be on a team with a bunch of 'weaklings.' And he doesn't beat around the bush. Do you think that he'd be content moving at a snail's pace to accommodate his teammates?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Dragonball Z

The sun was set in the middle of the sky. A slight breeze rolled through the trees, rustling the leaves. Up in the sky, a hawk was circling, looking to catch a meal. The bird's eyes, however, were not good enough to see the larger figures zoom past into the air next to him, knocking him out of his flight path. "I'm right behind you Naruto!" the pink blur shouted from behind the first. "I'll be able to catch you soon!" Naruto just chuckled.

"Maybe I should stop hanging back for you then," he replied back, and zoomed ahead of the girl. Growling in frustration, Sakura pushed more power out to try and regain the lost ground. The two flew up higher, before doing a 180 and flipping back, rushing toward the ground at high speeds. Before they could hit, the two pulled up and shot across the training ground, going passed Sasuke, causing the boy's hair and clothing to blow in the breeze. Standing back behind three man-sized straw targets, Sasuke focused his energy into the palms of his hands.

With a grunt, he thrust his right hand forward, firing off the energy in an orb-like attack. While not as devastating as some of Naruto's attacks, it managed to blow the head off the target, setting the straw on fire. Throwing the other orb, it burned through the chest of another target. "How was that?" he asked, panting a bit, not even looking at his black-haired teammate as he came up behind him.

"Not bad..." he replied, walking up with his arms crossed. "But you missed one." Without another word, and faster than the naked eye could see, he held his hands out in front of him, which glowed with his purple-hued energy. Sasuke actually took a step back as a large beam of the ki was fired, decimating all three targets, and several of the surrounding trees around the clearing. "Now do that, and maybe I'll be impressed." Turning to a tree, Sasuke focused as much power into his right hand as he could, and let it loose.

As the tree toppled over, Naruto and Kakashi leapt apart to avoid being hit, before re-engaging in their spar. Kakashi, for his part, was using both his eyes just to keep up with Naruto's speed. Throwing a kick at Naruto's head, he watched Naruto block without showing even the slightest effort. It didn't surprise him. He had earlier seen the boy block one of his punches using his middle finger. It had to be the biggest 'fuck you' he had ever received.

While all of this was going on, the real Naruto was decimating an army of clones, throwing a leg sweep on one, before sending an axe-kick into his head, causing it to dispel. Within a fraction of a second, he came under the attack of three clones, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at the original, who began dodging at lightning speed. Dodging the punch from the clone in front of him, he miscalculated, with the clone on his left landing a glancing blow across his face. Widening his eyes, Naruto exploded in anger, his super saiyan aura flaring to life, knocking back the attacking clones, who made room for three more, all in the Super Saiyan state.

One threw a punch that looked good, until it phased right through Naruto's after-image, the super saiyan reappearing right behind him. An elbow sent back into the skull of the clone ended its existence. Throwing his arms out, Naruto's hands glowed with golden energy, which blasted another of the super-clones, the last evading the attack, dashing in with lightning speed and connecting a knee into the original's gut. Naruto grunted, furious with himself for getting hit not once, but twice. Granted, it was himself that hit him, but it was still unacceptable. He and his clones were at the same level of power. He should be able to beat _anyone_, no matter _what_ their power.

Doing a back-flip, he slammed his foot into the jaw of the last clone, dispelling it in a burst of smoke. Turning, he was met with the site of fifty clones all waiting for their chance to get at the Super Saiyan. Unfortunately for them, he had had enough. His hands glowing with an immense amount of power, he growled in irritation as he sent a volley of blasts at his army. Not a single clone was spared from the onslaught, and with each one, he received a memory from the view of the clones.

As the dust cleared, revealing empty space and torn up earth, Naruto dropped to his knees, panting as he reverted to his normal state, his clones straining his body more than their training. Growling, he punched the ground, cracking the earth beneath him. _"Damn it,"_ he thought, angrily. _"Why the hell am I not getting anywhere with my training? What am I missing? Goku's son has exceeded the level of Super Saiyan, ascended...What does he have that I don't?"_ The question was maddening. For someone who had the same pride and drive as Vegeta, being anything less than top dog was unacceptable.

Looking to his teammates, seeing that regardless of how weak they were, comparatively they were growing by leaps and bounds. They were tapping their potential, yet he was remaining stagnant. It was absolutely infuriating. "_If my current training isn't getting me anywhere, then I need to up it."_ Channeling chakra into his gravity seals, he upped their power from 75 gravities, to 150, not heeding Kurama's warning. As he felt the weight increase, he found himself face first in the dirt. He had to struggle to even move his arm, but he slowly managed to push himself onto his hands and knees, feeling the crushing force threatening to turn his bones into powder.

"Come on," he practically growled. "If I can't even fight the force of gravity, then how will I ever ascend to the next level?" Stopping her flight-training, Sakura looked at her teammate on his hands and knees, and ceased following the clone. Instead, she slowly descended next to her sweaty, quivering teammate. She reached out with her hand to offer him help in standing, but upon seeing it, Naruto grunted in anger and swatted it away, losing his brace and collapsing into the dirt for the trouble.

"I don't need your help," He growled, the ground beginning to shake as he forced himself onto his knee. "I would rather meet the Shinigami than accept help from any of you...This is my battle...If I don't succeed on my own...I don't deserve to succeed at all!" With a bright flash of ki, Naruto's Super Saiyan aura sprang up again, and he forced himself to his feet. "While a part of me appreciates the offer, the rest of me will have to decline." Turning, Naruto threw several test-punches and kicks, his super saiyan form more than capable of handling the force of gravity. Now he just had to make his normal state capable of doing the same.

It was a sight to see. His teammates knew about his seals, Kakashi even drawing up his own array, deciding to test them out before Sasuke decided he had to have his own. They just weren't aware of how high they were. Kakashi was able to take the force of five times the Earth's gravity currently, before it began to put too much strain on his body. He was still only human, after all. If they were to know just how much he had amplified gravity for his training, it would boggle their minds. They may stop taking their training seriously, instead choose to allow him to solve all the team's problems by himself. Preventing that from happening was half the reason he was training them...so they wouldn't be a group of weaklings that needed help with everything...so they wouldn't hold him back.

Focusing his concentration and ki into the ground beneath him, he telekinetically ripped several rocks as large as his head from the earth, which began to orbit around him. There were ten in all, Naruto making sure of that. He needed his number to be correct if he were to have proper results. With a burst of energy, he sent the rocks flying like missiles high into the air and scattering in many different directions. Sakura watched in amazement as her teammate seemingly disappeared, before reappearing in the air next to the first rock, sending a knife-hand strike into it, shattering it. Disappearing again, he reappeared upside down, throwing a kick that pulverize another piece of earth.

The cycle continued until three of the rocks touched back down, with the other seven having been destroyed. Naruto didn't smile, but he didn't frown either. His goal had been to catch-up with and break each rock before a single one had touched the ground, but he had only got seven out of the original ten. On the other hand, he got a good feel of how the Super Saiyan state could handle such high gravity. All he needed to do was to keep working harder and harder. He didn't care if his body was reduced to a pulp. He wouldn't stop until he was rightfully recognized as the most powerful warrior this world had ever known. Not just greater than the Hokages, but greater the Sage of Six Paths. Greater even than the Warriors from the universe Cell and Goku had come from.

Sensing the presence behind him, Naruto to see the rest of his team merely watching. "Why don't you power down, Naruto," Kakashi announced. "We've done enough training for right now. It's time to see the Hokage and receive our missions for today." Naruto frowned at having his training interrupted, but reverted to his normal form, as requested. He almost dropped to his knees as the full force of his gravity seals was returned without his assistance from the Super Saiyan form, but instead used his ki to hover above the ground just a few feet.

"Walk, or fly?" he asked, but before an answer could be given, he shook his head. "Fly, of course," he answered himself. "Every time we walk, you end up making us late. Well not this time." Sasuke and Sakura just smirked with their black-haired teammate, before each erupted with aura's of ki, Naruto's with a purplish hue, while his teammates both utilized ki aura's that were hued with a light blue. Taking off into the air, they rocketed up higher than all the buildings in the village. Looking up at his team, Kakashi sighed.

"These kids really need to learn to stop and smell the roses," he muttered, before taking off in flight after them. The four crossed the village in less than a minute, and were met at their location by a horde of shocked and bewildered faces. Flying like that was not exactly a common ability. To see an entire team of ninja descend from the sky, it was a bit unnerving. Waiting in line for their turn to be assigned a mission, Naruto was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, letting his tail sway back and forth while he attempted to adjust to the high gravity. While it didn't effect the world around him, his seals made him feel as though he weighed over eight tons. When the line began to move yet again, his tail returned to its wrapped-position.

Looking at his student/sensei, Kakashi frowned at the beads of sweat dripping down the black-haired boy's face. "Naruto," he said. "Just how high do you have your gravity seals at?" Growling, Naruto looked away from the silver-haired man. He knew this would happen eventually.

"None of your business. I conduct my training at levels far beyond yours." Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He knew the boy was strong, but he was still concerned for his safety. His own seals strained his body to the limit, to the point he only had them at maximum during team training sessions.

"Well," Kakashi said, trying to keep a calm voice as they moved up in the line. "As your sensei, I am giving you a direct order to tell me just how far 'beyond' your level of training is." Naruto grit his teeth, his body shaking a bit trying to hold itself up, confirming Kakashi's suspicions that the boy was overdoing it.

"And as yours, I order you to drop it," Naruto replied, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. Now Sakura was curious. She too decided to ask her teammate the question.

"Come on, Naruto. We're a team. You can trust us to keep the secret," she said, but shut up at Naruto's glare, his eyes beginning to turn bluish-green, as they were in his super saiyan form. Just because they were a team, didn't mean Naruto didn't terrify her. She liked training with him, because he was starting to bring the team to a level beyond normal shinobi. Hell, that morning she had been _flying_. But She'd be lying to herself if she claimed Naruto wasn't an intimidating genin.

"I'm keeping the secret _from_ you all, not from the other teams. I honestly couldn't care less if they know or not." Naruto looked at each member of their team as the neared the room where they would receive their mission. "By shinobi standards I may be a novice, but as a warrior, I outclass you all. The whole reason I am training you is so that you won't hold me back as much. The last thing I want to do is undermine that by breaking your spirits and hopes."

"And your training level would do that to us?" Sasuke scoffed. "You either don't give us enough credit, or you give yourself too much." Naruto laughed at the absurdity of Sasuke's words.

"Fine, you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. No, I'll _show_ you." Rolling up his sleeves, Naruto revealed the seal to his three teammates, who all stared at the number in the center for a moment, before it finally registered and they each actually took a step back in shock.

"It...it's not possible..." Kakashi stammered. "No human, bloodline or not, can withstand that much pressure." Naruto smirked.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that Saiyans are not Humans then, isn't it." Sasuke couldn't even speak. Looking to his own arm, he took a look at his own gravity seal, which hadn't even been activated yet, and then back to Naruto, he came to the realization that if he wanted to achieve his goals, he too had to transcend the limitations of the human body. And the only way to do that, was to continue his training. Naruto had been wrong. Revealing his own training didn't discourage his teammates from learning. In fact, it had only served to strengthen their resolve. If they were going to be out-shined, they were at least going to glow as brightly as they could in comparison.

Entering the room, they noticed that the other teams had all-but disappeared, having taken up their missions and left to go carry them out. The only ones left were the Hokage, his mission-staff, and one older gentleman who looked just a little on the tipsy side. Seeing the team, Sarutobi's eyes lit up and he smiled.

Chapter end

Naruto is training them all. Deal with it. It's not like they'll be saiyans. They're pretty much going to be the Narutoverse versions of Yamcha and Krillin. And once Naruto does start to interact with the DBZ universe (which is technically the Wave Mission as the first interaction), they will be even further out-classed.

Peace to All my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
